My Truth
by john6lisa
Summary: This is my 'Fix-it' Myka goes to see Helena.


**A/N Okay, this is my attempt at a fix-it for that episode that ripped my heart out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

"I can't do this," I mumbled to myself as I tried to get out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Pete.

"Can't do what?" I heard Pete mumble as he tried to reach for my retreating form.

"This… Us," I said as I turned to him, waving my hand between my body and the bed.

I turned and headed to the bathroom. I heard the rustling of the sheets and his bare feet on the hardwood floor as I turned on the light in the bathroom. I splashed the cold water on my face, rubbing my cheeks almost raw to remove the scent of him off me.

I braced my hands on the cold porcelain edge of the sink, my arms taunt as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"I'm still in love with her," I whispered to my reflection, Pete grunted as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. His arms crossed as if to try and protect himself from what he knew was coming.

"We both know this isn't right, that we are just settling for each other," I said my eyes locked on my reflection in the mirror, never turning to look at him.

"And I am still in love with Amanda," Pete said as he stared at the floor

"We can still work together, as a team," I replied as I turned. Pete stepped aside as I passed him out of the bathroom. I heard him sigh as he followed me back to my room.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked as I started to pack my suitcase. I stopped, looking over at him; his eyes looked at the shirt I was holding, my eyes drifting down to blouse. It was her favorite light blue shirt she had left behind.

"You know, just in case Artie asks. You know how he gets sometimes about wanting to know everything and…" Pete trailed off, his voice snapping me out of my revere from the flood of memories the shirt caused.

"As long as it takes," I said as I grabbed my phone, looking around the room to make sure I had everything. I leaned over to Pete, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Pete carried my suitcase, loading it in the back seat of my SUV and shutting the door. He leaned his hand on the window as I started up the car. He gave me a small smile as I nodded to him.

"We both know this wasn't right," I said in a somber tone as I put the car into drive.

"I know," He whispered as he bent his head down, backing away from the window, he waved to me as I pulled out of the driveway of the B and B.

**XXX**

The lights were a blur as I passed each town. I watched the red and pink hues lighting up morning sky as I pulled over to fuel up. After I finished paying for the fuel for both the car and myself, I pulled over to a parking spot and sat on top of the picnic table. My coffee in one hand, I stared at my phone in the other.

Her weekly morning greeting caused me to jump as the phone vibrated in my hand. It was a weekly routine we had both started months ago after her break-up with that man. She had said that she wanted to start her week off with a familiar greeting to her friend. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that we had remained in contact with each other through everything.

'_Good morning_'

I just stared at the text for a few minutes.

_"I'm just outside of town, how about we meet up for coffee?"_ I texted back.

_"I need to settle a few things, how does 10:00 am at my place sound?_" She texted.

_"Sounds like a plan"_ I texted back.

**XXX**

Helena gave me a small smile as she sat back on the couch after handing me a mug of coffee, I watched as her forefinger tapped on her cup of tea.

"So, how did Peter take it?" Helena asked me as I set my mug down on the coffee table, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"Better than Giselle did, I see," I sighed as I looked up at Helena, leaning in, I traced the damaged cover of the book on the coffee table I had sent Helena months ago.

"How long can you stay?" Helena asked as her fingers covered my hand on the book, tracing the tendons on the back of my hand with her fingers.

"A few days, for now anyways, I called Artie as I drove here and said I needed some time to clear some things up," I replied, watching those obsidian eyes light up as I spoke.

"Well then, let's get you unpacked," Helena said with a smile, still holding my hand as she got up from the couch. She grabbed my bag as she led me to her bedroom, setting the bag down next to the bed she turned into me, her arms wrapping around my neck. Her fingers gently playing with my curls as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I should say a shower would be in order after your long drive here," Helena whispered against my lips. Our fingers dancing over each other's clothes, trying to divest the offending barriers between our skin.

"I love you, Helena. I always have," I whispered as I held her cheeks in the palm of my hands.

"As have I, my dearest Myka," Helena whispered. Her lips were soft and warm as she gently kissed me. Our now bare bodies pressed together, both our hearts beating as one as our chests pressed together.

"You are my love, my truth,"


End file.
